elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel
|image =Samuel Season 2.jpg |age =17 |gender =Male |eye_color = |hair_color = |birthday =November 5, 2002 |height = |status = Alive |occupation = Student at Las Encinas Student at San Esteban(formerly) Waiter (part-time) |education =Las Encinas San Esteban (formerly) |nickname = Samu |family = Pilar (mother) Unnamed Father Nano (brother) |friends = Omar Christian Nadia Guzmán Rebeca |romance(s) = Marina† (girlfriend) Carla (Lover) |enemies =Polo Carla |portrayer = Itzan Escamilla |seasons =1, 2 |first_appearance = Bienvenidos |last_appearance =0 hours missing }}Samuel García Domínguez, often nicknamed Samu, is a character on the Netflix series Elite. He is a student who attends Las Encinas on scholarship, making him one of the few lower class students. He is portrayed by Itzan Escamilla. Biography Background After his brother Nano is incarcerated, Samuel takes on a part-time job as a waiter to help support himself and his mother. Samuel formerly attended San Esteban High School, until the building collapses. As recompense, the construction company grant him and two others full ride scholarships into Las Encinas. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Samuel receives one of the scholarships and attends Las Encinas to find that he is discriminated against by several students from wealthy families, who look down on him for being working-class. However, he falls for fellow student and classmate Marina. Marina and Samu date throughout Season 2, all the while Marina cheats on him with Samuel's brother, Nano, unbeknownst to Samuel. Some time later, following Marina's brutal murder, a distraught Samuel is questioned by the authorities. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Samuel is the main focus of Season 2, as he desperately tries to figure out who murdered Marina to try and exonerate his brother, Nano, who is stuck in prison. Samuel befriends the new girl, Rebeca, who helps him get work doing illegal deliveries for her mother. He does this so he can make the bail money to get his brother out faster. Rebeca helps Samuel investigate Marina's murder. Also throughout the season, we find out that Samuel has gone missing. The entire Season 2 is flashbacks leading up to the point that Samuel goes missing. It's unclear if he was murdered or is just hiding. The Inspectora interviews everyone at Las Encinas to try and figure out what happened to Samuel. In the flashbacks, Samuel starts to get chummy with Carla, after seeing what happened to Christian and understanding that Carla is somehow central to the mystery surrounding who murdered Marina. They start a secret relationship and have sex and keep each other company. Samuel tries to steal Carla's phone to get information from it. He does hear a voicemail from Polo saying that he confessed to Ander what he did. Samuel eventually connects the dots, after seeing photos on Instagram from the night that Marina was murdered, realizing that Polo likely is the murderer. Samuel and Rebeca realized that Polo changed his shirt during the night of the murder. He changed into Christian's shirt. Samuel realizes that Christian was protecting Polo and this is why Carla and Polo had to silence him. Appearances 'Season 1' * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * * * * * * * * Photos Samuel.Elite.Season2.jpg 84 hours missing.jpg Samuel.jpg es:Samuel Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Alive